the_shopkins_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Strawberry Kiss
Strawberry Kiss is a female contestant on The Shopkins Battle, and was placed on The Caregivers. She was eliminated in Flipnote Frantics with 38 votes. She competed in Shopkins All Stars and was a member of A Better Name Than That, until the show got cancelled. She competed in Shopkins Craziness for That Better Team. She was a contestant on Battle of the Shopkins for Team Fear the Fearless. She was elminated in Stuck With Punches with 23 votes. She rejoined in Making Sales with 8 votes. Appearance In The Shopkins Battle up until Shopkins All Stars, she is a pink strawberry with green leaves for "hair". She has a yellow bow on her leaves. In Shopkins Craziness onwards, she is a dark pink strawberry with light green leaves for "hair," which have little white flowers growing on them. Her lips are puckered as if she is about to kiss. Personality Strawberry Kiss can be seen as a multiple sided individual, as she has many different character traits that are seen throughout the series. Strawberry Kiss is seen as somewhat of a pushy and rather manipulative contestant, similar to Slick Breadstick. She can be seen trying to force other contestants to do what she wants, like trying to make Lippy Lips wiggle Milk Bud's vocal cords, or by trying to get Honey Hearts to form a truce with her. However, Strawberry Kiss can also be seen as a curious individual, who manipulates others in the search of knowledge, such as wondering what MB has to say, or wondering what was at the top of Cupcake Queen's scepter. In addition, she can also be perceived as a contestant attempting to be kind, who wants to make up for her murderous past. She was seen saving the lives of various contestants, and she has in fact saved 2753 lives. Strawberry Kiss could also potentially be an irritable person, as she can become angry quite quickly in some ways, such as when Lippy Lips decides to stop helping her, and when she discovers she had the most votes. Trivia *Strawberry Kiss' other body when she pressed herself is identical to her body flipped vertically. *Strawberry Kiss is one of three characters to appear in TSB APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!. The others are Spilt Milk and Bridie. *Strawberry Kiss' voice in Getting Teardrop to Talk is slightly pitched up (possibly to differentiate it better from Lil' Blaze's). This is either fixed or replaced in Lick Your Way to Freedom, where her voice is unaltered. **Her voice is again pitched up in Enter the Exit, when she says "You guys just got here!" to Bridie and Queen Cake. *She has admitted that she had killed someone, and also said it felt disturbing. *She was the first contestant eliminated in 2018. *Strawberry Kiss is one of nine contestants to do the Jessicake pose at the beginning of the SAS intro. *She is the first contestant voted off who isn't voiced by one of the Scott Brothers. **She's also the lowest ranked contestant voiced by Sabrina Barba. *She is the second newbie in a row to get eliminated. *She is the 4th female contestant in a row to be eliminated. *She is the third contestant in a row to be eliminated with a name ending in "s". *She is one of the only non-human characters on the show that isn't named after her appearance (the other being Crown Jules). *She was the first out of the three characters featured in TSB APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! to be eliminated. *In SAS 5, it was revealed that she can change herself into her past self from TSB APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! *She is the only female character that hasn't died yet. **Crown Jules also hasn't died. Category:Characters